Why
by Mrs-Bieber01
Summary: A brown-haired beauty was at her hill, looking out at the stars but not completely focused on them. She has been depressed since her beloved soulmate left her. Her name is Mary-Lynette Carter, or Mare as her friends and family call her. Her soulmate? He has blonde hair, every-changing eyes, and a tall, cat-like build to him. What happens? Find out!


**Me:** Hey peeps!

**Ashley:** Last name change?

**Me:** If I don't fall in love with someone.

**Amanda:** You always seem to, though.

**Amy:** She's a hopeless romantic.

**Me:** *stays quiet*

**Ashley:** Anyways!

**Amy:** _Mrs-Bieber01 does NOT own Night World or-_

**Amanda:** _"Why" by Avril Lavigne!_

**Me:** SEE YA AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

A brown-haired beauty was at her hill, looking out at the stars but not completely focused on them. She has been depressed since her beloved soulmate left her. Her name is Mary-Lynette Carter, or Mare as her friends and family call her.

Her soulmate? He has blonde hair, every-changing eyes, and a tall, cat-like build to him. His name is Ash Redfern, and he comes from a family of vampires. He did things in his past that he regrets since he met her.

She had a portable boom-box next to her, listening to songs that make her feel... Sad, depressed, lonely, heart-broken, etc.

She puts in Avril Lavigne's CD, Let Go, and skips ahead to her favorite track. "Why."

Because it made her feel like she's special and happy.

While she was waiting for the first verse to come through the speakers, Ash comes out from the woods. And quietly makes his way to Mare, not wanting to disturb her.

_Why, do you always do this to me?_  
_ Why, couldn't you just see through me?_  
_ How come, you act like this_  
_ Like you just don't care at all_

She begins to sing, letting a tear roll down her pretty face.

Then, he begins to sing along.

**Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?**  
** I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away**  
** I can feel, I can feel you baby, why**

She jumps at the sound of his voice, turning to face him and running into his arms. Crying happy tears and feeling warmth enter her body.

She continues the song, trying to sing around the lump that has appeared in her throat.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_  
_ I need you, I need you_  
_ More and more each day_  
_ It's not supposed to hurt this way_  
_ I need you, I need you, I need you_  
_ Tell me, are you and me still together?_  
_ Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_  
_ Tell me, why_

_ Hey, listen to what we're not saying_  
_ Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_  
_ Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

He feels his own tears come into his eyes, gazing down at her. Since he's still a bit taller than her.

**Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?**  
** I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away**  
** I can feel, I can feel you baby, why**

**It's not supposed to feel this way**  
** I need you, I need you**  
** More and more each day**  
** It's not supposed to hurt this way**  
** I need you, I need you, I need you**  
** Tell me, are you and me still together?**  
** Tell me, you think we could last forever?**  
** Tell me, why**

Then they finish off the song together, getting lost in their own world.

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?   
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

At the end of the song, they share a passionate kiss. Still feeling the sparks from the first time.

* * *

**Me:** I think it was fluffy!

**Ashley:** I hate fluffy. . .

**Me:** You don't hate it when Shadow's in it.

_*Ashley remains quiet*_

**Amy:** Yeah! It is REALLY great, Bri!

**Me:** Thank you! ^/^

**Amanda:** Me too!

**Me:** Until next time!

**The Rose Sisters:** BYE!


End file.
